Prince Charming
by Ink of Crimson
Summary: When you go to bed at night, your arms around the most beautiful woman in the world, your perfect little boys sound asleep in the next room…the last thing you expect…is something bad to happen…but living my life…I should've come to expect it. Rated M.


_**A/N: Told from Jax' and Opie's POV later.**_

_**Mostly A/U.**_

__**_This is my first SOA fic. Please be gentle.  
><em>****_Sorry If Jax seems a little off character. I promise I'll smooth it out as time goes on.  
><em>**_**So, just enjoy, Read. Review. If you will. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Big mistake. <strong>_

_**[Jax]**_

It was pushing midnight when I finally got home, and I already knew I'd be in serious shit with T.  
>I tried tiptoeing through the house, hoping to avoid waking the sleeping bear, dropped my cut, knife, and smokes on the table, before heading to check on the boys.<p>

I almost laughed out loud when I walked in the nursery, to find T, fast asleep, Thomas in her arms, Abel's head on her lap, and I had to take a quick picture before I moved them. I gently scooped Thomas up and put him in the crib, clicking the guard into place, really hoping he wouldn't wake up, and then I put Abel in his bed, tucked him in and turned on his nightlight.

I debated whether or not to move T, at least if I wanted to keep my nuts attached, but she sleeps like the dead unless one of the boys are crying anyway, so I picked her up and carried her to bed.  
>I kicked off my shoes and laid down next to her, smiling when she almost instantly curled up against me.<br>I laid there for a minute, just watching her sleep, thinking about how much I loved her and the boys, never intending to fall asleep.

I woke up to a crying Thomas, the clock claimed it was 2 a.m. and T was still passed out, so I decided to go check on him, I walked into the nursery, and picked him up, stood there like a cooing idiot for a few minutes. He calmed down a bit, but I knew he probably needed a feeding, so I went to go get T up.

Thank God she wasn't as pissed as I thought she would be, she smiled and gave me a kiss before she took Thomas back into the nursery.  
>I smiled, quietly laughing at how I'd managed to dodge the lady bullet again, as I went to grab a smoke.<br>I could hear T softly singing to Thomas, and I just felt like everything was alright, for once, everything was good, until I went to get my pack.

I walked into the dining room, looking for my pack, and the first thing I noticed...  
>My cut and my blade were missing.<br>Immediately I was freaking out, but I tried to stay calm, be rational. Maybe T had moved it. No, fuck, she hadn't been out of bed until just now.  
>It took me a minute to realize that she had stopped singing, everything in the house was quiet, and around here, that never happened.<br>Fuck. I grabbed the gun I kept hidden in the kitchen, and crept down the hallway.  
>As I got closer to the door, I could hear something, like crying, but not Thomas. T.<br>T was crying, shit.  
>I took a deep breath.<p>

"T! Tara!" A louder sob came from inside. And I rushed in. Big fucking mistake.

The second I was through the door, I had a gun to my head, and some prick had T by the throat, my knife aimed at Thomas.

"Drop the gun. Now. Or junior and mommy are gonna meet their maker."

I put the safety on and dropped the gun to the floor, the one holding the piece to my head kicked it under Thomas' crib.  
>I could see T was terrified, tears running down her face, and even though she tried to suppress it she started sobbing.<p>

"Don't hurt them. Just tell me what you're after." The one who had Tara laughed,

"We're after you." The bastard next to me pressed the barrel against my temple.  
>I was ready to say something else, when the worst thing for that moment happened.<p>

"Mommy? Daddy?" Abel's half sleeping voice carried down the hall.

"Move away from the door." I didn't actually have a chance to move, before he pushed me into the cabinet.  
>Abel turned into the doorway of the nursery and the bitch that had the gun on me wrapped his arm around Abel's waist and picked him up.<br>My poor little boy started crying, and that set Thomas off.

"Please. Don't hurt my family. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them." Tara's body language went from terrified, to down right pissed in no time flat, even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks, I could tell she was ready to kill someone.

"Let him go to his mother. If you want me fine. But put him down." Tara dropped to her knees, the dick put Abel down, and he ran into Tara's arms.

"Hands up. Slowly walk out the door." I did what they asked, and slowly stepped out. One fell in right behind me, barrel pressed against my back, the other was talking to Tara.

"You tell SAMCRO what happened tonight. And give Opie my regards."

I didn't hear anything else, before I was shoved towards the front door, and as soon as I stepped outside, something hard slammed right into the base of my skull, I hit the ground, and everything went black.


End file.
